Greenlit Pictures
Greenlit Pictures will be the mini-major film company that acted as a production company with Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Columbia Pictures, Walt Disney Pictures, Marvel Studios, Lucasfilm, 20th Century Fox, MGM, Annapurna Pictures, Orion Pictures, Entertainment One, Lionsgate, StudioCanal, STX Entertainment, and Trinity Entertainment Motion Pictures Studios; and as a distributor company. Filmography as Production Company with Universal Pictures * The VeggieTales Movie (with Universal Animation Studios and Big Idea Entertainment) * Dog-Man: The Second Epic Movie (with DreamWorks Animation, Scholastic Entertainment, Technicolor Animation Productions, Pilkey Brands, and Graphix Animation) * A Little Robot's Adventure (with Illumination Entertainment) as Production Company with Paramount Pictures * Broadway Theme (with 1492 Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) * Luck (with Paramount Animation and Ilion Animation Studios) * Split (with Paramount Animation and Ilion Animation Studios) * ChalkZone: College Year (with Nickelodeon Movies and Walden Media) as Production Company with Warner Bros. Pictures * The West End After All (with 1492 Pictures and Amblin Entertainment) * Dr. Seuss: The Movie (with Seuss Enterprises) as Production Company with Columbia Pictures * Untitled Gormiti project * Untitled Beyblade project * Untitled Yo-Kai Watch project as Production Company with Walt Disney Pictures * Ice Age (Live-Action Remake of the 2002 film of the same name) (with Fairview Entertainment) * The Music in Me (A Live-Action Reboot Film Based on Schoolhouse Rock TV Show) (with Mandeville Films) * The World of Don Bluth (with Rideback and Vertigo Entertainment) * The Life to Examination (with Franklin Entertainment) * Inside Out 2 (with Pixar Animation Studios) * Incredibles 3 (with Pixar Animation Studios) * Cars 4 (with Pixar Animation Studios) * Finding Marlin (with Pixar Animation Studios) * LEDA (with Walt Disney Animation Studios) * Big Hero 7 (sequel to Big Hero 6) (with Walt Disney Animation Studios) * Zootopia 2 (with Walt Disney Disney Animation Studios) * Mickey Mouse: The Movie (a Disney animated film focusing on all characters in the Mickey Mouse universe) (with Walt Disney Animation Studios) * Disney Fairies: The Movie (a Disney animated film focusing on all characters in the Disney Fairies universe) (with Walt Disney Animation Studios) * Disney Princess: The Movie (a Disney animated film focusing on all characters in the Disney Princess universe) (with Walt Disney Animation Studios) * Disney Villains: The Movie (a Disney animated film focusing on all characters in the Disney Villains universe) (with Walt Disney Animation Studios) as Production Company with Marvel Studios * Nick Fury as Production Company with Lucasfilm * The Legend of C-3PO and R2-D2 as Production Company with 20th Century Fox * Weapon of Choice (A Fatboy Slim Biopic Musical Project) (with Regency Enterprises) * Foster (with Blue Sky Studios) * Mutts (with Blue Sky Studios) * Frogkisser (with Blue Sky Studios) * The Book of Life 2 (with Reel FX Animation Studios) * The Peanuts Movie Sequel (with Blue Sky Studios) * Family Guy: The Movie (with Fuzzy Door Productions, Gary Sanchez Productions, and On the Day Productions) * The Simpsons Movie Sequel (with Gracie Films) as Production Company with Metro Goldwyn Mayer Pictures * The Addams Family 2 (with Bron Creative, Cinesite Studios, Nitrogen Studios, and Jackal Group) * The Beat Bugs Movie (with Grace: A Storytelling Company, Thunderbird Entertainment, Sony Pictures Animation, Warner Animation Group, Beyond Entertainment, and Seven Network) * Motown Magic: The Movie (with Grace: A Storytelling Company, Thunderbird Entertainment, Blue Sky Studios, Illumination Entertainment, Beyond Entertainment, and Seven Network) * The Legend of Sportacus (with Lionsgate, StudioCanal, LazyTown Studios, Reel FX Animation Studios, and Mandoo Pictures) as Production Company with Annapurna Pictures * Covert Alert (with Spyglass Entertainment, Shady Acres Entertainment, and Original Film) * Problem and Attention (with Plan B Entertainment, Village Roadshow Pictures, and Original Film) as Production Company with Orion Pictures * Film Genre Theme Park (Orion Pictures' first animated film) (with Walden Media and Skydance Media) as Production Company with Entertainment One * The Pajama Masks (with Frog Box Entertainment, TeamTO, StudioCanal, Pathe, STX Entertainment, and ShadowMachine Films) as Production Company with Lionsgate * The Legend of Sportacus (with StudioCanal, Metro Goldwyn Mayer, LazyTown Studios, Reel FX Animation Studios, and Mandoo Pictures) as Production Company with StudioCanal * The Pajama Masks (with Entertainment One, Frog Box Entertainment, TeamTO, Pathe, STX Entertainment, and ShadowMachine Films) * The Legend of Sportacus (with Lionsgate, Metro Goldwyn Mayer, LazyTown Studios, Reel FX Animation Studios, and Mandoo Pictures) as Production Company with STX Entertainment * Untitled Adam Sandler animated film * Untitled Eddie Murphy Project * The Pajama Masks (with Entertainment One, Frog Box Entertainment, TeamTO, Pathe, and ShadowMachine Films) * Jason Shadowsky & Kevin Jones (with Franklin Entertainment, Scholastic Entertainment, Rideback, Pilkey Brands, and Graphix Animation) as Production Company with Trinity Entertainment Motion Pictures Studios See article: Trinity Entertainment Motion Pictures Studios as Distributor Company * The Toon Patrol (with Disney and DreamWorks) * LEGO City: The Adventures of Chase McCain (with LEGO Media) * The Puppet's Appearance (with Double Dare You Productions and ShadowMachine Films) * Purple Glasses (with Plan B Entertainment and Orginal Film) * Barney & Friends: The Movie (with DHX Media and Corus Entertainment) * Teletubbies (with DHX Media and Corus Entertainment) * Bob the Builder's Ever First Film (with DHX Media, Industrial Light & Magic, and Corus Entertainment) * Rubberdubbers: Out of the Bath (with DHX Media, Industrial Light & Magic, and Corus Entertainment) * The Pocoyo Movie (with Zinkia Entertainment and Ilion Animation Studios) * Sid and Marty Krofft's Amazing Film Project (with Sid & Marty Krofft Pictures) * Sesame Street: The Beginning (with The Jim Henson Company and Sesame Workshop) * Carman Sandiego at Camp (with Netflix Theatricals and Silver Pictures) * Richie Rich and the Harvey Girls (with Netflix Theatricals and DreamWorks Classics) * Fuller House: Transferred to Washington D.C. (with Netflix Theatricals and Mandeville Films) * Stranger Things: Turn Your TV Show Finale Into a Movie (with Netflix Theatricals, BlumHouse Productions, and Plan B Entertainment) * The StoryBots Movie (with Netflix Theatricals, JibJab Bros Studios, and StoryBots Inc.) * Super Monsters at the Orphanage (with Netflix Theatricals, Arad Productions, ICON Creative Studios, and 41 Entertainment) * A Girl Named True (with Netflix Theatricals and Guru Studios) Category:Companies Category:Film production companies of the United States